


good tidings we bring!

by brave (orphan_account)



Series: A Miraculous Christmas [31]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Love, it's Christmas!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/brave
Summary: we wish you a merry christmaswe wish you a merry christmaswe wish you a merry christmasand a happy new year!
Series: A Miraculous Christmas [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553656
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	good tidings we bring!

**Author's Note:**

> The Last One!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read everything from the first fic (where I was still finding my footing with where i wanted to go with this collection) to this last one!!!!
> 
> it was a long journey through this hectic month and sometimes writing was my only solace during this time of stress, loss, and new beginnings. 
> 
> it's the middle of the day in christmas where i live, but to those who just started celebrating, i hope you enjoy this day!!!

Marinette expertly finished the icing on the last 'emergency batch' of cinnamon Christmas biscuits. She was grumpy about having had to work so early in Christmas morning, but with the company of her parents and Tikki's presence at her side, she soon felt some warmth. 

Her father starts singing Christmas songs and the leftover bad mood she was feeling this morning evaporates. Her mother starts singing along as well, and soon, she's singing herself. 

Christmas is so much better when you're with people you love.

* * *

Nino was laying in bed at the hotel, it was 2:30 in the morning here, so back home it was 7:30, hopefully Alya was awake. 

He pressed the call button on her LINE contact and didn't need to wait long for her to answer. 

"Hey, babe," He says, a smile on his face. 

It was cold in New York, but he was feeling really warm right now. 

* * *

"Baby, can you pass your Maman the cheese grater?" Laughter. 

"Mama, I'm not a baby anymore!" He protests, and the laughter from the others get a little louder.

"Oh you'll always be my little spidermonkey, now come on. Cheese grater! This spaghetti isn't going to cheese itself!" 

Kim shook his head exasperatedly as he pushed against his cousins, who were also in the kitchen, making ooh! Potato salad! 

"Kim!" 

"Coming!" 

* * *

"Joyeux Noël, Max." 

"Joyeux Noël, Mama." Max smiles at the screen. 

His mother started video chatting him just a few minutes ago, and he had told her how he and Markov had helped Uncle Morgan with preparing for lunch. They were having roasted chicken, mashed potatoes and smoked ham. 

She pretended to complain about missing 'real food', but then told him how they had pizza earlier, so she was fine. "It's still hard falling asleep especially when the sun's light hits my face every 15 minutes, but I manage. Can't complain, really." 

"I know, Mama. And I know you're doing really well, I'm a hundred percent positive." 

His mother was in space but she still found the time to greet him. 

"I miss you, Max. I'll be home soon." 

"I miss you too, Mama. Happy travels." 

* * *

"This is utterly ridiculous! Sabrina, we are going shopping this instant!" 

"Of course, Chloé! Whatever you say, Chloé! 

All Chloé got for Christmas was more clothes (that were so last season!) from her father. 

Not a peep from the mom, though. 

She hardly expects anything anymore. 

Fine, who needs her? 

Ugh, she needed retail therapy. 

"We're getting those new Louboutins if it's the last thing I do!" 

"Right!" 

* * *

Rose laughed as Anarka Couffaine continued her story. 

She was seated on Juleka's lap and her girlfriend was preoccupied with running her fingers through Rose's hair. 

She took a purple hairclip beside her and then clipped part of Rose's hair. 

While there was a break from the storytelling, Rose made a grab for the pink hairclip that was beside the purple one and clipped Juleka's bangs to the side. 

"You're really pretty."

Juleka blushed prettily. "Not really..." 

"You are! Right, Luka?" 

"She's right, Jules. You are." Her brother said, a kind smile on his face as always. 

"Thank you." She said, smiling softly at them both. Rose kissed her on the cheek. 

* * *

"Do we have to?"

"How many times must I repeat myself, Lila? Yes. We have to. I want to. Don't you miss your Babbo?"

"Well, true. I do. But..."

"No buts. Bah! I haven't seen your Zia Bianca in a while either, we're going to enjoy our time back in Naples. France is much too dangerous with all this magic terrorism. Honestly, sometimes I wonder why I even picked this job."

"Mamma..." 

"Oh, are you excited to meet that sweet boy again? Roberto, right? Oh you two were so cute together." 

"Ugh, Mamma!" 

* * *

"Oh _dieu_ the traffic is so bad, we're going to be late." 

"Relax, I'm pretty sure most of the con-goers are going to be late too. You can't help it with the Christmas rush." Nathanaël replies, sketching on a blank page. 

"But what if we miss our panel?" 

Alix turns to face them from the passenger seat, "Marc, it's going to be fine. Trust me. Besides, if the worse happens, what's a traffic law during the Christmas season?" She grins, all teeth. 

"I **am** still the one driving, you know." Jalil says, sighing. 

* * *

"Merry Christmas, Hahaue."

"Merry Christmas, Kagami." 

"Will we be training today?" 

"No we will not. A family friend, the Yamamotos, will be flying here from Italy. We shall give them proper hospitality. We will be picking them up from the airport at noon. Get ready."

"Yes, hahaue."

When she hears the slide of the door shut, Tomoe Tsurugi heaves a tired sigh. "To think I would have one of the Vongola's finest under my roof."

Today was going to be hectic.

* * *

Ivan and Mylène board the Liberty hand-in-hand.

Luka is already on deck, with his ever present guitar, eyes closed, playing "Joy to the World".

"Good morning." Luka says, eyes still shut as he continues playing.

"Good morning, Luka." Mylène smiles.

"What's the setlist gonna be today?" Ivan asks, looking around, waiting for the girls of their band to come up. 

Luka stops playing, looks at Ivan, and grins.

* * *

"Woah, what is that rock 'n' roll tune I'm hearing?" Jagged asks, letting the car windows down. 

"Jagged," Penny starts. 

A rock cover of Mariah Carey's "All I Want For Christmas" is heard clearer. "It's coming from the Seine. Anarka's ship!" 

"Jagged." Penny groaned. 

"Penny." Jagged looks at Penny with the puppy eyes he picked up from Marinette. 

"Ugh. One hour, Jagged. Just one hour." 

"Thanks, love. You're always the best." He kisses her cheek. 

* * *

André Glacier waved at another happy couple who walked away with his Christmas Lovers Special. 

Ah, today was such a great day. 

Excellent weather, the soft music of a jazz band playing from a bar near where he was parked, and crowds of couples walking along Paris! 

It warmed his heart to see so much love in the air this Christmastime. 

With vigor, he rang his bell and sang his tune, attracting lovers and couples to come try some of his work. 

* * *

"Yeah. I know. It's fine, don't worry." Alya says, smiling at nothing. 

Nino apologizes again on the other line and Alya has to laugh. 

"I won't die from missing you, DJ. It's only until January." 

Pause. 

"Yeah, I know, babe. Joyeux Noël." 

She looks around the house, smiling at the quiet. Her little sisters are still asleep, and Nora's out for an early match. Her parents are enjoying their break and have told her that they were sleeping in and not to wake them up until noon. 

"Isn't it like really late there in New York? Go to sleep, Nino." 

Pause. 

"It's only a few more days, babe. I promise. I love you." 

* * *

Adrien woke up to three even knocks on the door. 

He opened his eyes to find that the sun was already up, and has been for a while. 

He checks his phone, 9:14 AM. Nathalie let him sleep in today. 

Three knocks again. 

"Come in." 

Nathalie opens the door, a small smile on her face. 

Odd. But nice. He finds himself smiling at her too. 

"Joyeux Noël, Adrien." 

"Joyeux Noël, Nathalie." 

"Come downstairs for breakfast, your father is waiting." 

"Père is?" Well, that's a surprise. Usually he'd be busy with work by now. 

"Just let me change my clothes."

"Of course." She closes the door behind her with a click.

He swiftly changes from his pajamas to a cat-themed Christmas sweater and black jeans. He doesn't bother fixing his hair. "Plagg," he pokes at the still sleeping kwami on his bed that he's glad Nathalie didn't see.

"Five more minutes, Sugarcube..."

"Plagg, I'm not Tikki. Wake up."

"Adrien?"

"Yeah, buddy. It's Christmas."

"Oh. Merry..." He trails off, snoring.

"Jeez."

He decides to leave Plagg in his room, letting his kwami sleep in some more.

"Joyeux Noël, Plagg."

* * *

Nathalie smiles as she makes it downstairs to the dining room where Gabriel and Adrien's bodyguard, Grigori, were waiting. Gabriel had made today's breakfast with her and Grigori's help. Waffles topped with confectioner's sugar and chocolate syrup, mugs of hot cocoa with cinnamon, marshmallows and whipped cream, and scrambled eggs. 

She can already imagine the shock on Adrien's face. 

"Is he awake?" Gabriel asked, an eyebrow raised. 

"He's changing, and will be on his way down." 

Less than a minute later, Adrien steps into the dining room with a surprised look on his face. 

Nathalie was sitting by his father's left side, The Gorilla beside her, and the other seat beside his father was pulled out. For him. 

"Père?" 

"Adrien," Gabriel nods, "It's Christmas." 

"S-so it is." 

Gabriel's lips quirk up, "Well, what are you waiting for, son? Have a seat so we can start eating." 

The joy in Adrien's entire face is enough to light Paris up for years.

**Author's Note:**

> THE END. 🎄


End file.
